


Línea Malfoy

by LunaIssabella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Hay cosas un poco más importantes que un nombre





	Línea Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LexSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexSnape/gifts), [rosedaldecuervos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosedaldecuervos/gifts).



> Esto surgió porque le explicaba a algunas chicas como hacer un drabble, y pues me convencieron de subirlo así que, aquí está
> 
> Pareja: Lucius Malfoy/James Potter
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, si fuera mío...
> 
> Dedicado a: LexSnape, G. Mauvaise y MadharaFlux

**Línea Malfoy**

Lucius observa a James evitando rodar los ojos molesto. Ama al hombre con locura, aunque no se lo dirá, cuestiones de orgullo, pero a veces le saca de quicio su actitud infantil. Puede respetar sus gustos muggles, puede tolerar que se junte con la vergüenza Black y el licántropo, pero por nada del mundo se dejara comprar por esos ojitos de cordero para ¡ponerle un nombre muggle a su hijo! ¡A un Malfoy!

—No se llamará Harry —asevera frotando el puente de su nariz.

—Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, se llamará Harry o te juro por Merlín que te dejaré sin sexo hasta que se gradúe de Hogwarts.

El hombre pasa saliva observando consternado a James que trata de cruzar sus brazos por encima de su enorme vientre. Infla el pecho en orgullo tratando de no amedrentarse, pero conociendo la influencia de Black en la personalidad de Potter cede irremediablemente. Además, la idea de no disfrutar del delicioso cuerpo de su esposo hasta que su hijo esté posiblemente casado, no es una opción que le guste.

—Pero su segundo nombre será alguno de los de la línea Malfoy.

James sonríe ampliamente y lo abraza con fuerza besando su rostro. Con un suspiro Lucius lo aprieta contra su cuerpo. Se estaba ablandando pero demonios que lo valía.


End file.
